Pasado, Presente y Futuro
by IrazuDhamphair
Summary: Harry sale a pensar en lo que paso en el ministero, donde casi pierde a su padrino, cuando resive una nota citandolo en la sala de menesteres, pero no estara solo, encontrara a sun mas terribles enemigos y a varios aliados para leer los 5 libros de HP


**NDA:** Bueno, antes que nada; soy nueva en esto de escribir historias (está bien, no tan nueva en escribir pero si en publicar..xD).Explicare un poco pero por favor, si no te gustan las historias yaoi (chico x chico), te pediré que abandones la historia cordialmente, aunque no meteré mucho de yaoi por el inicio lo tengo en mente, esto será como decirlo… los primeros 5 libros y después la historia.

Primeramente escribiré un capitulo como prologo, de ahí serán los capítulos del primer libro, aun no sé si hacerlo por separado o todo en el mismo fic, me agrada mas todo junto, pero ustedes decidirán, más que nada les hago mención de esto porque tengo la intención de no colocar los últimos dos libros ya que mi historia cambiara en el transcurso de la lectura.

Bueno pasemos a la historia disfrútenla.

***************************Irazú*******************************

Harry se encontraba en su cama, acostado pensando en todo lo que le había estado ocurriendo desde que entro al mundo mágico, si bien todo tenía su lado divertido, aparte de que no negaba que le encantaba el hecho de aprender magia, de saber que era un mago, que sus padres lo fueron, no, ese no era el problema. El problema era que, desde su primer año vivió con amenaza de asesinato.

Cada año era peor que el anterior, pero este, rompía todas las reglas de lo "normal" y más que nada, después de la casi muerte de su padrino en el ministerio, era un estúpido por caer en una trampa tan obvia, pero que le hacía, es un adolecente, por lo que también cometía estupideces.

Se levanto para ver que sus compañeros de dormitorio siguieran dormidos, le quedaban unos días antes de regresar a casa, bueno no que estuviera tan contento de regresar, que a pesar de que su padrino seguía con vida, aun es un prófugo, por lo que vivir con él es imposible, he ir con la familia Weasley tampoco era una opción, no después de que escuchara toda la farsa que montaba su adorado director con esa familia, suspiro cansadamente, admitía que no todos eran parte del plan del director, los gemelos se salvaban, así como Bill y Charlie, los demás…si, incluso la persona que consideraba su mejor amigo lo había traicionado y todo porque? Por el maldito dinero, por fama, los demás fueron casi la misma historia.

Sin hacer ruido, tomo el mapa del merodeador, su capa de incivilidad y su varita, ya que no podía dormir daría un paseo, necesitaba refrescar las ideas. Camino por los pasillos solos, clara señal de que todos se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, durmiendo como debería de estarlo haciendo el, pero que más hacia, dar vueltas en la cama como gusano? Mejor ir a caminar, era la mejor opción, por el momento.

Llego a las orillas del lago, la vista era hermosa, la noche con la luna en alto, las estrellas destellando a momentos como si saludaran a quien las viera, tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto la lechuza que volaba a sus espaldas, acercándosele con una nota en su pata izquierda, al sentirla giro brevemente para ver de qué se trataba, solo de ver a su fiel amiga sonrió, sus ojos verde esmeralda resaltaron por la alegría iluminada en ellos, tomo la nota y la acaricio levemente para agradecer la entrega, la vio marcharse se veía hermosa, una lechuza de blanco plumaje haciéndola parecer un hermoso fantasma a la luz de la luna mientras se alejaba. Miro la nota sin abrirla, no tenia remitente, solo un breve _**"Harry Potter"**_, quien le escribiría, y más aun a esas horas, sin pensarlo abrió la nota.

"_Harry Potter, usted no me conoce, por el momento, pero es indispensable que se presente en la sala de los menesteres, le prometo que no es nada malo, para su comodidad, he enviado otras notas de similitud a sus amigos, Granger, los gemelos Weasley, Longbottom y la señorita Luna por favor al entrar antes de tomar cualquier decisión leer la nota que dejare en el centro de la habitación, sin más que decir, me despido de usted"_

Esta demás decir que la simple nota lo intrigo, siempre ha sido curioso y aunque es de la manera en que se mete en más problemas, no le importo en esta ocasión, y si el autor esta en lo cierto estarían personas de su agrado, sonrió tristemente, reflexionando que el autor de la nota no menciono de Ron, quizás supiera que no es de confiar o no le caía bien, sin pensarlo mas y sin tener nada mejor que hacer a las 5 de la mañana camino de nueva cuenta hacia el castillo, pero esta vez con un destino en mente, La sala de los menesteres.

*********************************Irazú*****************************

Se encontraba en la entrada de su destino, ya había pasado tres veces por el muro, pensando en concreto encontrar la sala en donde el remitente de la nota haiga dejado la otra nota y el ver a sus amigos. Al aparecer la puerta la abrió con calma, esperando ver a sus amigos con cara de disgusto, por levantarse a tremendas horas, pero lo que vio lo dejo helado de pies a cabeza. En la sala se encontraban sus amigos es cierto, pero no estaban solos en la misma sala y con las varitas en alto se encontraron con Lucios Malfoy, su esposa Narcisa y su hijo Draco, a un lado de ellos se encontraban tres compañeros más de la casa de las serpientes, Nott, Parkinson y Zabini junto a su profesor de pociones más odiado y para rematar a su archí enemigo Voldemort.

Casi le da un ataque al corazón, eran más los malos que los buenos en esa sala, lo que hizo por instinto fue sacar su varita y apuntar hacia Voldemort, este solo le sonrió de manera extraña según el Gryffindor, sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la idea rara que cruzo por ella y es que el hecho era que su enemigo, no parecía como lo había visto hace unos días atrás, la piel gris se había ido dando paso a una de marfil, quizás un poco mas bronceado que Malfoy, sus ojos eran de un color verde, no tan intensos como los de él, sino mas un verde opaco, lo misterioso de sus ojos era que daban unos matices en rojo sangre haciéndolo ver más misterioso de lo que ya era, su estatura estaba entre los 1.80 y 1.85, su cabellos en ondulaciones de color castaño enmarcaba su rostro fino perfectamente y aunque le costara y tratara de negarlo, el asunto es que se veía hermoso. El mero pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar, acto que no paso desapercibido por los demás, y decidiendo que eso no podía pasar por su mente se enfoco en atacar, pero no logro hacerlo ya que en esos momentos la puerta se abrió dando paso a dos personas más en la sala, su padrino Siruis Black y su antiguo profesor Remus Lupin, que al darse cuanta de la situación sacaron ambos las varitas y se colocaron en posición de ataque, pero antes de que atacaran una luz les arrebato a todos sus varitas, dejándolos indefensos entre todos hay.

**-"Se puede saber qué diablos es esto"- **Pregunto Siruis algo desorientado por ver a ciertas personas en la misma habitación que él y que su ahijado, su reacción fue colocarse delante de este para protegerlo de lo que pasara.

**-"Buena pregunta pulgoso, no es muy agradable estar contigo en el mismo lugar y menos con el mocoso Potter"-** escupió mordaz Severus Snape mirando de reojo a los presentes.

**-"Como es que esta el innombrable aquí?"-** Pregunto Fred

**-"Esto ha de ser una trampa de el"-** agrego George

**-"tranquilo mocoso, que no tengo tiempo para perderlo en hacerla de niñera"-**Contesto muy tranquilo Tom, sin apartar la vista de Harry, y no era para menos desde la vez que lo vio en su resurgimiento, quedo cautivado por su belleza, sobre todo por sus ojos, pero eso solo lo sabían dos personas aparte del, Lucios que en esos momentos veía todo muy fríamente, pero en sus ojos se asomaba la diversión de lo que ocurría, ya hablaría más adelante con él y Severus, sus dos más fieles amigos.

**-"Alguien puede explicar lo que pasa?"-** reclamo Sirius nuevamente, y es que no le gustaba la sensación de ser bocadillo para serpientes y es que así se sentía, como un simple aperitivo.

**-"Calma Sirius, estoy seguro que esto tiene que ver con la nota que recibimos y por lo que veo los demás también"-** trato de tranquilizar Remus y al ver que sus palabras no eran negadas por nadie camino al centro de la habitación, donde una mesa con unos libros se encontraban, sin prestar atención siguió buscando la nota que se hizo mención en su misiva, pero en la cual obviamente evito la mención de la presencia de ciertas serpientes**-"miren aquí hay una nota, sobre la mesa, veamos qué es lo que dice"-**

**-"yo no tengo tiempo para tonterías, regresemos a la sala común"-**le hablo Draco a sus amigos, los tres restantes asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a seguir a su líder de casa pero al llegar a la puerta, esta se cerró impidiéndoles el paso, por más fuerza con la que trataran de abrir la puerta esta solo no abría, trataron de buscar sus varitas, para intentar con la magia pero no las vieron en toda la habitación, los demás solo observaron, estaba claro que no querían que nadie saliera, mucho menos que se atacaran.

Harry solo suspiro, ese definitivamente no era su mejor año, parecía que siempre tenía que pasar algo, resignado se acerco hacia Remus que veía la nota, lo mejor era terminar con todo esto antes de que le diera una migraña, camino ante la atenta mirada de todos, pero mas de uno en especifico que le ponía los nervios de punta, decidiendo ignorarla tomo la nota de las manos de Remus y comenzó a leer en voz alta por si a alguien le interesaba.

_**-"Estimados amigos, se que se preguntaran que hacen juntos en la misma habitación, antes de explicar pido que me perdonen aquellos a los que traje a través de un translador, pero era de la única manera en la que asistirían y en la podrían entrar al castillo"-**_Harry dejo de leer para ver quién era la persona de la que se hablaba y noto un resoplido, de nada más y nada menos que Voldemort así como de Lucios y su esposa, viendo que esperaban masa de la lectura siguió_**-"Los cite a todos en esta sala por la cuestión de que quiero que lean los libros que se encuentran sobre la mesa, se que son cosas ya pasadas, peo que todos los presentes necesitan saber, unos más que otros, por el tiempo no se preocupen, que desde que se cerró la puerta afuera se ha detenido el tiempo, escogí esta habitación porque les proporcionara todo lo necesario mientras su estancia, les pido que sean pacientes entre ustedes mismos, no podrán acceder a sus varitas por el momento, les serán entregadas cuando salgan de este cuarto, les quiero informar de que nadie podrá salir hasta que se termine de leer los cinco libros, así como no se pueden adelantar, los capítulos irán apareciendo conforme terminen con el anterior, así como los títulos de los libros, por el momento solo está el nombre del primer libro. Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura que es buena para que sepan qué hacer con el futuro."-**_

Los presentes no podían creer lo que la nota les decía, se quedarían hay hasta que terminaran de leer! Eso es inaudito, esperaba la persona que organizo esto que no se mataran por lo menos a golpes a falta de magia? En un suspiro colectivo decidieron sentarse, no tenían nada mejor que hacer y si el tiempo no avanzaba no les afectaba en nada con leer unos dichosos libros y luego regresar a su rutina, aunque eso significara confraternizar con el enemigo.

Harry se dejo caer pesadamente en el sillón de cuero, Hermione se sentó a un lado seguido de Luna, los demás se sentaron en sillones diferentes, pero Harry estaba pensando que en definitiva ese no era su año, las cosas se ponían cada vez mejor.

*********************************Irazú*****************************

Bueno este es solo el prologo, espero que les guste, en esta misma semana publicare el siguiente capítulo, espero sus comentarios acepto de todo pero por favor tengan consideración que como comente, soy nueva en esto así que no sean tan duros con migo.

A y perdónenme si encuentran algunas faltas de ortografía, que se me ha ocurrido escribir sin mis lentes (no los tengo a la mano en estos momentos, se me han quebrado) y sin ellos no veo muy bien que digamos n.n"

Bueno cuídense todos y gracias por leer.


End file.
